The 1st Annual GT Big Balloon Parade
Balloons * Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Studios and Walt Disney Pictures) ''(To celebrate his 65th Anniversary in 2020) ''- 1st time * Angry Birds' Red (Rovio Entertainment) ''(to promote The Angry Birds Movie 2 on Blu-Ray and DVD And To Celebrate the Game's 10th Anniversary) ''- 1st time * The Pink Panther ''(MGM) ''- 1st time * Astronaut Snoopy (Peanuts Worldwide and NASA) (to celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing and to promote Snoopy in Space) - 1st time * SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary ''(Nickelodeon) ''(to celebrate the franchise's 20th anniversary, to honor Stephen Hillenburg, and to promote the release of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run and Kamp Koral) - 1st time * Woody Woodpecker ''(Universal Studios) ''(to celebrate his 80th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SEGA) ''(to promote the Sonic the Hedgehog (2020 film)) - 1st time * Mickey Mouse ''(Walt Disney Animation Studios) ''(to promote Disney+) - 1st time * Garfield ''(Paws, Inc.) ''- 1st time * Big Bird ''(Sesame Workshop) ''(to celebrate the 50th Anniversary of Sesame Street) - 1st time * Green Eggs and Ham ''(Dr. Seuss and Netflix) ''(to promote Green Eggs and Ham (Netflix series)) - 1st time * True and Bartleby ''(Netflix and Guru Studios) ''- 1st time * Sinclair's Dino ''(Sinclair Oil Corporation) ''- 1st time * Rocky and Bullwinkle ''(Universal Studios) ''(To Celebrate the Rocky and Bullwinkle Show's 60th Anniversary and to celebrate The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle's 20th Anniversary in 2020) * Shea the Superstar ''(Shea the Animation Superstar Entertainment) ''- 1st time * Goku ''(Toei Animation Inc.) ''- 1st time * Tony the Tiger ''(Kellogg's) ''- 1st time * Bugs Bunny ''(Warner Bros) ''(To celebrate his 80th Anniversary in 2020) - 1st time * Buster Bunny ''(Warner Bros) ''(To promote the Tiny Toon Adventures Reboot, and to celebrate the 30th Anniversary of Tiny Toon Adventures in 2020) - 1st time * Lincoln Loud ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time * Abby Cadabby (Sesame Workshop) - 1st time * The Grinch ''(Dr. Seuss and Illumination Entertainment) ''- 1st time * Combo Panda ''(pocket.watch) ''- 1st time * Alpha Lexa ''(pocket.watch) ''- 1st time Heritage Balloons * Smokey Bear ''(United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service) ''(to celebrate his 75th Birthday) - 1st time * ABC Bouncing Balls ''(Sesame Workshop) ''- 1st time * Felix the Cat ''(DreamWorks Animation) ''- 1st time Novelty Balloons * Opening Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Harold the Fireman ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Ice Cream Cone ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Beach Ball Clusters ''(Macy's) ''-'' ''1st time * Sunny the Snow Pal ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * PBS Symbols ''(PBS) ''(To celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Public Broadcasting Service in 2020) - 1st time * Geometrics ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * White Macy's Stars ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Flying Fish ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time Balloonicles * Energizer Bunny ''(Energizer Batteries) ''- 1st time * Kool-Aid Man ''(Kraft Foods) ''- 1st time * Three Baby Dinos ''(Sinclair Oil Corporation) ''- 1st time Floats Coming Soon! Category:Lineups